Distraction
by Onyxlight
Summary: Jakotsu has a lot on his mind and decides today is going to be the day to come clean about it.


It couldn't be denied any longer.

As Jakotsu walked through the forest swinging the memento from his trip back and forth he realized even if it could be he didn't want it to be. It was something that has lurked in the shadows longer than it ever should have been allowed to and he was sick of it. Jakotsu was never one to be anything but straight forward. His special brand of honesty has even been labeled brutal. With that said, one could only imagine what sitting on this sort of secret has done to his mentality.

Not that he really considered himself stable to begin with but he liked his lunacy at its usual level, thank you very much and this new strain was more than he wanted to bear any longer. As it was it was affecting his work. It was distracting him and when one killed for a living distraction was a big no-no.

People were partial to their lives and had a tendency to fight like wildcats when you tried to take it.

This meant while trying to take a head he had to be mindful enough to make sure his own stayed on his shoulders. This meant his new distraction had to go and the sooner the better. He didn't want to spend another day with this weighing on him and the only way to be rid of it was to confront the source.

The thing was he didn't know how everyone was going to react to it. Not that he really cared on a personal level but things were just easier as a group when you didn't have issues with your comrades. Truthfully, as long as Bankotsu was okay with it the others would just have to deal with it. No one was stupid enough to challenge Bankotsu and he somehow doubted him having the hots for their leader would be the thing someone would be willing to risk losing their life over.

Yeah that was Jak's problem.

He had fucked around and let himself feel more for his best friend and leader than he was comfortable with. Yes he was uncomfortable, highly uncomfortable if he were to be honest with himself. He couldn't help but think wasn't he a big enough misfit with his penchant for wearing women's clothing, fancy hair pins, and bathing in peoples blood did he need to add this to it? It would suck to alienate the only person's that's always treated him like he fucking mattered and wasn't just a freak or a waste of space.

Again, it's not that he ever truly gave a rat's ass about the opinions of others but it was a nice change of pace to meet someone he didn't immediately feel like running his sword through. The thought of Bankotsu turning his back on him or treating him differently was the only thing making him uneasy about getting this off his chest. That possibility was the only thing that's truly disturbed him since he killed his first target years ago.

There was something about slaughtering people for money and for sport that made a person rather hard to rattle.

But Jakotsu wasn't a coward, so despite that possibility he'd come out with it the moment he got back to base. He'd just say what's on his mind and see what happened. That was really his only option.

But just in case Ban was in a bad mood he'd brought a present for him.

No it wasn't money, jewels or weapons. Bankotsu wouldn't be impressed by any of that anyway he had more money than he could spend, wasn't partial to jewels or trinkets and Banryu was the only weapon he would use. No what Jak had gotten had far more thought behind it and was far more personal.

It was the head of the inn keeper and cook that had over charged them all for their nights stay and overcooked Bankotsu's eggs more than a week ago. They were trying to pass through the area quietly and that was the only thing that kept Bankotsu from lopping his head off for the indiscretion then. It would have stirred up the entire town and they didn't want the fanfare.

But now that the target they were after was taken care of Jakotsu had no qualms with making his way back to that no name village and collecting the man's head.

He hoped to get a favorable reaction out of his friend making the head no more than icing on the cake. If things went sour he knew at the very least it would be one hell of a peace offering.


End file.
